Pain or Love?
by Soten-ni-zase
Summary: ...No one noticed the cold and hungry, just the time that they did not have. A chill ran down my spine as I watched them from my usual spot in the third alleyway from the left of the Hobby shop.' Rick/Kai 2-shot COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1:The Cold and Hungry

this is my first atempt at a Rick/Kai story so please forgive the crapyness

Disclamer:Not mine wish it was though I mean Beyblade the plot is mine.

* * *

It was a cold and lonely January morning and people were headed to work, so busy that they didn't notice a thing the only thing on their mind was to get to work on time and out of the cold. No one noticed the cold and hungry, just the time that they did not have. A chill ran down my spine as I watched them from my usual spot in the third allyway from the left of the Hobby shop. It was weird usually there were others but I seem to be the only one left in this area. For the past month or so all the other people like me have vanished like they never exsited the only ones left are the children and the girl with the new born baby but all the other teenagers and adults have dissapeared and I think I know why, people got tired of seeing the people that have no home for one reason or another. They think we're all the same, dead beats with no money but that's not true there are some that are just dead beats but most of us are people who were injured and couldn't work but didn't get disabilaty and lost their home. And than there are children who have no parents or their parents left them to die because of money problems and others who had to run away because they were abused, raped, unjustly punished, used, and unfortulantly there are thoughs who ran away because they were justly punished and got mad and ran away, they're the ones who tend to be ignored by everyone. Finaly there are teenage girls who were kicked out or had to run away because they got pregnet, teenage boys who were kicked out or ran away because they got a girl pregnet and then there are teens who were kicked out because they're a family discrase. Now days that is much less likly but it still happens and I am the best example of a family discrase. I use to be famous but I was only a world class Blader and there is no money in that sport unless you become the world champion then you get some money but not enough to live off of. It has been 6 months since I dropped off the face of the earth and although I sat here every day and watched as my former friends looked for me slowly I began to realize that if they truely wished to find me they would have and yet they have not infact they stoped their search for me 4 months ago well most of them did Max, Rei, and suprisenly Rick did not stop untill last month. Still I wish they had found me but they never even looked my way just like all the others who refuse to acknowledge the homeless.

(End ...'s POV Normal POV)

"Max, what are you doing I thought we gave up searching a month ago!?" Rick yelled as he tryed to stop Max. "No we were just taking a break to see if he would show up on his own." The blond shouted back as he raced past the few people on the sidewalk. "Oh, man. Max It's clear He doesn't want to be found so why do you keep searching for him!" Rick yelled as he again tryed to stop his teammate. "You mean why do we keep searching, you don't really want to stop looking either, do you Rick?" The blonde blader yelled back to his buff teammate. "uhhh, well, I, ummmm, you, see, I um." Rick sttutered as he caught up with his stubborn blond teammate. "Hahaha, Rick you're unbelevable." Max laughed/said as they continued their search. "**What!?** what do you mean I'm unblevable" Rick asked as he stoped near an allyway causeing Max to stop and turn around. "I mean it's unblevable that you of all people have fallen in love with Kai." Max said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Say what?! what, I don't, what makes you think I'm in love with Kai?" Rick asked as a slight blush appered on his face.

"Well for one you're blushing, two you didn't deny it, three you didn't want to take a break from searching for him and four it's as obvious as the sun is hot." Max said once again in a matter-of-fact tone. "So how long have you known?" Rick asked as recovered from the shock that his well kept secret was not all that well kept. "Hmmm since you lost to him in Madrid." Max said as he thought back to that day. "Wha.." was all Rick said as he realized that his well kept secret was never a secret. after several minutes of silence a figure shifted in the shadows. "Hey, Max." Rick said as he got over his second shock in the last 10 minutes "Yes, Rick." Max asked as he came back from day-dreamland. "Do you think Kai knows?" Rick asked as he started to walk again. "Know, what? about you being in love with him?" Max said as he began walking with Rick. "Yeah." was the only thing Rick said as he became quite again waiting for Max's answer. "No." Max's answer caused Rick to stop in his tracks, "No?" but he quickly recovered and caught back up with Max.

"What do you mean 'no' I thought you said it was as obvious as the sun is hot?" Rick asked as his temper started to flare. "I did and it is, but Kai is extremly oblivous to matters of love." Max answered in his starting-to-sound-like-Kenny-matter-of-fact tone. "Say, what?" Rick asked to no one as he yet again stoped in his tracks. Max only shook his head at his tanned teammate. "Rick you need to stop doing that or we'll never find Kai." said as he walked over to his still shocked teammate. "Max, I feel like all this searching is a wild goose chase." Rick said as he was still in shock from all the imformation he had recived within the last 12 minutes. "Rick, what do you mean, are you giving up?"Max asked in an unbeliving tone.

"No it's just it feels like he's been right under our noses this whole time." Rick said as he looked around for any sign of the stotic teen. "Weird I've been getting the same feeling since we started searching for him." Max said as he began to look around as well. "Where do you think he is then?" Max asked as he had know idea where to search that they had not all ready tried. "I don't know, but I've also noticed that a lot of the homeless have dissappered recently." Rick said as he stared at the allyway they had passed. "Rick what does that have to do with anything?" Max asked as he tried to look his teammate in the eye. "I don't kno...Max no one ever checked any of the homeless shelters for Kai did they?" Rick suddenly asked startling his younger teammate. "No but I don't think Kai would be in a homeless shelter or even homeless for that matter." Max stated as he wandered about Rick's snaity. "Max that's why we haven't found him yet, we've been to narrow minded about it, we haven't even considered all the possibilities, we have wasted so much time mindlessly searching for him that by now the chances of him being alive is only 6." Rick said as he kinda became a different person all togather leaving a very stunned Max. "Rick you sounded like a detective." Max said as he recovered slightly. "Yeah, well, my dad was a detective." Rick said as he became himself sorta. "Oh." was all Max said as the shock returned.

"_Rick? is in love with me? They do care about me? Why didn't they come to that conclusion sooner. Why am I asking myself all these questions? Have I lost my mind?_" Kai asked himself as he tried to get over the shock of what he had heard.

* * *

Ok well there is chapter one it was going to be a one-shot but that didn't go as planed and just so you know Max and Rick were coming from tyson's dojo and are now standing infront of the second allyway to the left of the Hobby Shop just a few feet from where Kai is I think I made Rick a little OOC I'm not sure so please tell me and I am very sorry about the spelling errors 


	2. Chapter 2:Is it to Late?

**WARNING:May contain strong language and mature themes**

SOOO sorry I took so long to update. I had really bad writers block

ChibiB&V:Kai's-Suzaku owns Nothing

* * *

It had been three days since Max and Rick realized how narrow minded they had been and now had Rei, Kenny, Daichi, Hilary, Emily and Grandpa G searching for Kai.

Emily and Hilary searched the back alley ways, while Grandpa G and Daichi searched through the City's photo record of John Does. Rei and Kenny searched the homeless shelters. Leaving the old warehouses for Max and Rick to search.

"Damn, that's the third warehouse we've looked through and still nothing." Rick exclaimed in frustration.

"Rick calm down we'll find him." Stated the blond as he tried to calm his hot-headed teammate.

"Hmph." Rick snorted still angry with the situation, before storming off to the next warehouse.

"Rick hold on I just remembered something." Max stated out of nowhere.

"What?" Replied the quick-tempered American.

"Tyson's second match with Kai was at a warehouse that was used as the Bladesharks hideout." Max exclaimed before running off. "Follow me." Max called out to his white haired teammate.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Rick replied as he ran to catch up with his hyper active friend.

(15 minutes of running later)

"We're here." Max said as he tried to catch his breath, but couldn't recover fully before Rick burst into the warehouse Kai had once used a few years earlier.

The place was a mess broken Beyblades everywhere as well as tons of trash, but what caught Rick's eye was a large amount of blankets that was moving slightly. Rick approached the pile of blankets cautiously. Once close enough The buff Bladers pulled back some of the blankets to reveal...

"KAI?!" Exclaimed the American blader as he crouched down next to the slender boy.

"Rick is he ok?" Max questioned worry and fear shimmering in his blue eyes.

"I'm not sure." Rick stated before reaching over to check Kai over. When he placed his hand on Kai's forehead he realed back in shock. "God Damn it, he's burning up!!" Rick exclaimed as he carefully picked Kai up bridal style. "We need to get him to the hospital." Stated the buff American, before he headed outside with Max following close behind.

Six hours later, one Rick Anderson could be seen pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital as he and everyone else waited for word on Kai. They had all ready found out from a nurse that Kai had Pneumonia, and that only made Rick more worried and more agitated. What was worse for everyone was the thought that had Kai been found even an hour later he would have died. After another 2 painfully slow hours had passed a Doctor emerged from behind the ER doors and was immediately jumped by a Very worried Rick and Max.

"How is he?" Rick questioned in a tone that said 'If you don't tell me I'll rip off your balls and feed them to sharks'

"He's stable, but he may not make it through the night." Explained the Doctor as he looked at Rick with eyes that once seen will never leave you.

"Can we see him?" Max asked as the tears in his eyes threatened to overflow.

"Well...I'll let you two see him since he seems to be special to you." The Doctor said going against protocol. "This way." The Doctor stated as he lead Rick and Max to Kai's room. After several minutes they finally reached Kai's room and the Doctor left them to care for other patients. The sight before them was almost to unnerving to bare;

the invincible Kai Hiwatari was hooked up to many different machines, the heart monitor beating slowly but steadily.

"Damn it, this is all my fault." Rick stated shaking with fear, shame and anger.

"Rick..."Max said saddened at what his teammate, no friend was going through, watching with kind and understanding eyes as Rick grabbed a chair and placed it next to Kai's bed before sitting in it.

"Kai..." Rick whispered as he grabbed hold of Kai's hand. "You can't die..." Rick continued in a hushed voice. "We haven't had our rematch yet." Rick added jokingly perhaps in hope that Kai would at least squeeze his hand in response, but there was no reaction what so ever. "Kai...please wake up." Rick pleaded as his eyes shown with tears that Rick would not let fall, again no reaction. "Please Kai...I...I love you." Rick whispered as he leaned closer to Kai.

"Rick..." came a weak voice from the slender boy on the bed.

"KAI?" Exclaimed a shocked and relieved Rick.

"Rick...Mushy doesn't suit you." Kai stated in a weak voice, leaving Rick wondering what he meant till it hit him.

"You were awake the whole time weren't you?" Rick questioned suspiciously.

"No...I woke up when you grabbed my hand...I just couldn't open my eyes." Kai explained weakly the fever threating to envelop him in darkness once again.

"I see." Rick said quietly unsure of what to say next.

"Rick..." Kai said as sleep tried to take over.

"yeah." Replied the white haired hot-head.

"I love you too." Said the two-tone haired blader as sleep consumed him once again. Rick smirked at what Kai had just said.

"Now who's being mushy." Rick said sarcastically.

"Awww that was so sweet." Max exclaimed startling Rick who had forgotten he was there.

"Max." Rick said in a dangerous tone

"Yes." Max replied all to innocently.

"if you ever do that again...I'll kill you." Rick stated in a I'm dead serious tone causing Max to regret what he had done...

**(Four Months Later)**

"Four months, it's been four months since Rick and I told each other how we felt, and things have been going pretty well since we started dating. Minus the Fangirls objection to it. I moved in with Rick after I got out of the hospital, It wasn't like I had anywhere else to go anyway but even if I did I'd still move in with him. He's taking me to meet his dad next month, I just hope that he's ok with Gay coup..." "Hey Kai!" Rick called as he knocked on the bedroom door interrupting Kai's thoughts.

"Yes?" Replied Kai as he got off the king sized bed and opened the door to find Rick holding a gift box out for him. "Wha...what's this?" Kai asked as he took the gift.

"Just a little something I picked up." Rick explained as he backed up a bit. "Go on open it." Rick said as he watched Kai carefully.

"Ok, ok." Kai said before he lifted the lid of the box to reveal..."He didn't Oh my God he did." Kai thought as he pulled out langiure...and it was PINK. That was it in a flash Kai was chasing Rick around their apartment with a lamp in hand, threatening a slow and painful death

* * *

END XD I liked that ending it was fun


End file.
